She's MY Fiancée: Part I & II
by NerdsRule
Summary: Part I: What happens when Ciel brings a sleeping Elizabeth into his room to lay down with her? Part II: And the next morning, Edward and Frances come to pick her up? They didn't DO anything but you try explaining that to those two crazies. Bad summary but this is SO FLUFFY! Just read. P.S. Sebastian's there too.


**Warning: **This FanFiction contains scenes of graphic _FLUFFINESS _(because of tickling and Ciel saying the word 'snuggle') between Ciel and Lizzie. Hater discretion is advised.

* * *

**Part I: That Night, Sweet...**

"I hate you! You stupid demon!" Ciel screamed as he threw a book in his face.

The book simply slid off of Sebastian's face, "Would you care to explain why you are angry, my lor-"

"You were flirting with my fiancée! She's 14 and you're like...a thousand! And she's _my_ fiancée!" He yelled in rage.

"I don't understand what you are talking about." Sebastian replied.

"You offered to bite her! You fixed her headband, against her wishes and said, 'I don't bite...unless you want me to.'" He mimicked, "Do not touch her while she's staying here tonight! Or better yet don't touch her...ever!"

"My lord, it was simply a joke."

Ciel glared at him.

"Yes, my lord."

Ciel walked out of his room huffing.

"My lord where are you going?" Sebastian asked.

"None of your business." Ciel replied as he marched down the hallway.

* * *

"Hmm." Elizabeth stirred in her sleep. Her eyes fluttered opened, "C-Ciel?"

Why in the world was her fiancé carrying her into his room? In the middle of the night? She was asleep, too.

He laid her on the bed. "Ciel? What...what are you..."

"Get under the covers." He instructed.

She nodded and crawled into his bed, "Um...Ciel...?"

"Scoot over some." He said motioning his hands over.

She complied reluctantly, but before she could reply, he slid into the bed with her.

Her face was really red. Was she dreaming? No, but this was real. But, why?

Then, Ciel wrapped his arm around her waist. She almost died.

"Ciel," She began, "what are you doing?"

"Trying to go to sleep." He replied.

"Wi-With me?" She clarified.

"Calm yourself, Lizzie." He told her, "I'm not going to do anything."

She was very confused, "Why?"

His face turned a little red, "What kind of betrothal would I be if I didn't snuggle with my lady once in a while? After all, _you are_ my fiancée."

She frowned at him, "Ciel... What's really wrong?"

"I...well, you...you're _my_ fiancée." He finished, he pulled her tighter in his embrace. "You are _my_ lady. _You are mine_. I'm the only one who can dance with you. I'm the only one who can flirt with you. And I'm the only one who can take you from your room in the middle of the night and snuggle with you. Do you understand?"

Elizabeth was speechless. That was the sweetest thing he'd ever said to her. Probably ever. How was she supposed to respond to that. With a nod? An 'Okay'? A 'Thank you'? The only thing she could do was absentminded breath on his face.

She saw him look at her mouth. Didn't that mean...

"Lizzie," He started, "I forgot one thing: I'm the only one who can kiss you."

He titled her head up to his and he kissed her...

...nose.

She smiled nonetheless and blushed, but she was slightly disappointed. She thought he was going to kiss her lips but she couldn't expect that, could she? No, of course she couldn't. He was already snuggling with her, told her the sweetest thing ever and kissed her nose. Lizzie couldn't expect a kiss.

But Ciel could.

"You did it wrong." She muttered.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

She gave him a mischievous grin, "You said you were the only one who could kiss me, and you kissed me, but you did it wrong. You're supposed to do it like this..."

She leaned up and barley kissed his soft lips. That was satisfactory enough for her.

"No," he replied, as he tilted up her chin, "I do believe it's more like this."

He kissed her passionately, shocking Elizabeth. Elizabeth began to kiss back and wrapped her arms around his neck.

This was amazing.

"Why?" Lizzie asked when they broke apart, "Why did you just now decide that I was yours? You've never been possessive before now."

"I...it killed me to see you dance with that other boy at the ball this evening." He admitted.

"I asked you if it was okay before I-"

"That was before I knew that seeing you dance with him would make me want to punch him and myself in the face." He replied, "And when Sebastian-"

"I heard you and him arguing." She interrupted.

"Well, I just wanted you to know that I...you belong to me." Ciel finished as he held her tighter.

She smiled, "Well, then. I'm the only one who can throw surprise parties at your manor for you. I'm the only one that can give air stopping hugs to you. And I'm the only one who can tickle you!"

"Gah! Lizzie! _Stop_!" He whined.

"And I'm the only one who can kiss you back."

* * *

**Part II: That Morning, Awkward**

"My lord?" Sebastian began while shaking him, "It's time to start your day."

"Shh. Lizzie's sleeping," He whispered, "What ever it was you were going to have me do this morning, leave it alone."

"But, young master-"

"I don't care if it was a letter from the Queen. Is it a matter of life and death?

Sebastian got a worried look, "Of sorts..."

"_Is it a matter of life and death_?" Ciel asked through his teeth.

"I suppose not my lord-"

"Then please get out." Ciel instructed.

Sebastian shook his head. His poor young master...

* * *

Thirty minutes later...

"Oh! Why good morning Marchioness, Sir Edward." Sebastian greeted, "We weren't expecting you until noon."

"Good morning, Sebastian." She said, "Where is my little Elizabeth?"

He gave a smile, "Right this way."

"You still look as indecent as ever." She added after a minute, "You didn't even bother to do your hair."

Sebastian gasped, "Oh, please forgive me, I've been so busy I-"

**_BOOM!_**

"What was that?!" Edward asked in shock.

"Oh, simply something I must deal with after you find Lady Elizabeth." He dismissed.

Edward gave him a strange look, "But there was an explosion... In the kitchen..."

"Unfortunately, our cook isn't very good at his job, so this isn't the first time." He explained.

"If your cook can't cook, why is he the cook?" The Marchioness asked.

"He simply makes the most delicious fried eggs." He gave her a smile, "Here's Elizabeth's room."

Insert dotted outline of Lizzie.

"Where is she?" Edward asked.

"Hmm... How peculiar... Perhaps we should ask the young master..." He said as he guided them to Ciel's room across the hall, "The young master may still be asleep, be feel free to wake him up. I'd love to stay but I must go fix the explosion."

As Sebastian walked away, Edward opened the door.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY SISTER?!" He yelled.

Ciel opened his eyes, "Gah!" He was so startled he quickly drew his arms from around Lizzie's waist and fell out of the bed with a _thud_. He gave an innocent smile, "Good morning Aunt Frances, Cousin Ed."

Man, did he wish Uncle Alexis Leon had come instead. He'd just fawn about how adorable they looked and take Elizabeth home.

Elizabeth's eyes fluttered opened, "Morning, Ciel. Why did you fall out of the bed?" She looked up, "Hello, Mama. Edward." Reality sunk in. "Mama! Edward! Um, good morning!" She scrambled out of the bed.

"You!" Edward said turning to Ciel, "You have the audacity to sequester my sister, and then you have the audacity to deny it?"

"I haven't denied anything yet!" Ciel replied.

"See, you're denying that you're denying!" Edward proved.

"I am not! And I didn't sequester Elizabeth! She was in my bedroom, not chained up in a closet!" He said.

"And why was she in your bedroom?" The Marchioness asked looking at both of them.

Elizabeth then shouted, "I'm sorry! I-I had nightmare! So I came in here and asked if I could lay in here like I do with Edward, even though I don't! I just wanted to cuddle with him, so I told him that! But he made me feel better! I can't even remember what it was about! It was all my fault! He was just being nice!"

"Elizabeth," her mother began, "I am extremely disappointed in you. I-"

"She's lying..." Ciel admitted, "I...in the middle of the night, I picked up Lizzie while she was asleep and I brought her in here and a grabbed her and I refused to to let go! She didn't do anything except be compliant! She said that so I wouldn't get in trouble."

"Elizabeth?" Edward started, "Is that true?"

"No. He just doesn't want me to get in trouble." She stomped her foot.

Ciel sighed, "Lizzie, you don't have to-"

"I don't to be in trouble, be that doesn't mean you deserve to be in my place." She replied a gave him a smile.

"Elizabeth. Do you know how improper it is to to do that?" Frances asked.

"Well, no, but what we did is just like a long unconscious hug!" She rebudled.

Frances kept the same look on her face, "Well, we're going home now."

"Wait!" Elizabeth interrupted, "I...Ciel said I could stay another night!"

"He did?" Asked Frances.

"He did?" Asked Edward.

'I did?' Ciel asked himself, "Y-Yes. I did. I told she could stay again if she wanted to."

"No." Her mother answered, "Now let's go."

"But..." Elizabeth started. She ran over to Ciel and flung her arms around his neck, "I want to stay. I know Ciel isn't Edward's favorite person, and I know you think him and his butler are indecent, but I love him, and even though he has the inability to say it, I know he loves me. Please let me stay." Her eyes wide with hope and passion, "Please. I'll accept any punishment when I get home."

The Marchioness frowned, "Fine. But you should be ready for a big punishment."

"What?!" Edward was outraged, "You can't let her stay here!"

"Come along, Edward." She said. Edward was astonished as he exits the room. He also glares at Ciel.

When they left, Elizabeth put her head on his shoulder, "I'm scared to go home now."

"It's okay." He said patting her back, "Um, when you said that you loved me, did you mean it, or were you just trying to prove a point."

"I...I love you, Ciel. I know that you probably didn't want me to say that you loved me without justification but...I..."

"It was okay." He replied, "It was very okay."

"Does...does that mean you love me, too?" She asked.

"Uh..." He uttered.

"Is that a yes?" She tried, "Say it again if it's a yes."

"Uh..."

She smiled, "Good."

"Um, do you wanna take a nap?" He offered.

"Like what we did last night?" She clarified.

"Yeah..."

"Of course. After all, _I'm your fiancée._"

**End**

* * *

A/N- True or false: A cotton candy, cloud sheep has nothing on how fluffy this is! Thanks for reading. Please review! Love ya! Bye!


End file.
